The present disclosure relates generally to predicting future technologies, and more specifically, to predicting future technologies based on identified relationships between current technologies.
The ability to identify relationships between current technologies is used, for example, to improve search engine query recommendations by suggesting related queries, or to automatically identify relevant technologies of a product for technology road mapping. Knowing the relationships between technologies is also useful in technology licensing to identify relevant technologies owned by a source company for possible licensing agreements.